Do She Got A Booty?
by IndecisiveCxnt
Summary: Brittany Pierce is the resident stud at McKinley High - being both Basketball captain and notorious lesbian whisperer, but will her promiscuous lifestyle become a thing of the past with the arrival of new girl Santana Lopez?
1. Chapter 1

**Brittany's POV**

The moment I laid eyes on her it was like my body reached a new level of ecstasy. Her body, that incredible body.

_She's gorgeous._

I feel a certain rose-tinted blush creep up my neck, partially divulging my cheeks, undoubtedly due to the fine ass that's before me.

Do she got a booty? Hell yeah she do.

My somewhat promiscuous past is definitely no secret amongst the females at this school. My particular inability to snag a monogynous relationship seems to be a popular topic of gossip this year. You see I enjoy sex, I mean what normal human being doesn't?

But that's not the bad part.

The negative aspect of my so-called 'sexcapades' is usually more to do with how they end rather then the acts themselves. You see I've always been gentle(wo)manly; taking the girls on dates and spending time and money with/on them. The only thing is that these dates usually end with sex and that's where things get complicated.

Most girls want more from me, they expect me to suddenly want a relationship and u-haul just like every other lesbian out there - but that truth is I can't do that. Just because we fell madly in bed does **NOT** mean it's time for us to get matching tattoos and start planning a life together. It's a lifestyle I've perfected ever since the breakdown of my first real relationship, but there's no doubt it can get me in a whole lot of trouble from time to time.

Alas, that's how I find myself in my current situation. Lana, my most recent fling, is currently going bat shit crazy about me not taking her seriously or something (I'm not really paying that close attention if I'm honest with you).

**"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" **

_Busted._

That's when I felt it. Not the slap I'd been heavily anticipating, but something entirely different. I was overcome with a strange feeling and it was all linked to a certain raven haired beauty walking down the corridor. I've never seen this girl before in my life but my desire to see her again is almost instantaneous.

**"BRITT! BRITT-A-NY! SERIOUSLY YOU'RE TOTALLY NOT LISTENING TO ME! OH MY GOD I HATE YOU SO MUCH EURGHHHH"**

_Oh shit._

I completely forgot Lana was there. Shaking my head to erase the image of this mystery girl, I was finally dragged back down to earth with a thud, a painful thud that was less metaphorical and more like Lana's left palm pummeling into my right cheek.

_Fuck it. I can't be dealing with this shit anymore. That one actually hurt._

* * *

I had to run full pelt to make it to my last class in time thanks to that little stunt Lana pulled, but mystery girl is consuming almost all my inner most thoughts.

Thrashing through the door at 100mph I was glad to have finally made it to class; but the look on my teachers face gave me the impression she was less then impressed with my entrance.

"Glad you finally decided to join us Brittany, have a seat at the back – I gave your normal seat to the new girl, Santana, since I wasn't sure if we'd be graced with your presence"

_Damnit, that seat's the only thing that gets me through these god awful AP Psychology classes. It has the perfect view of Jane's ass (Ms Peterson to most) and a decent view out the window at the 11th grade girls' hockey practice __**wait...**__ Who the fuck did she say she gave my seat to. There's nobody called Santana in my class OH HOLY MOTHER OF –_

"Brittany! Take your seat already; you've held up this class enough today"

Stumbling into my seat, I let out the breath I didn't even realise I'd been holding.

_She's here, in my classroom, in my fucking seat. Santana eh? That is one sexy ass name for one sexy ass g-_

But before I even get a chance to finish my thoughts, I was faced with a question from good old Ms Peterson,

"So, Britt, I wonder if you could tell us what a disadvantage of using antipsychotic drugs to treat schizophrenia might be?"

_Thank fuck for that.. I actually know the answer to this._

"Umm – well.."

I'm interrupted by the single most angelic voice I think I've ever heard in my life.

"They would simply treat the symptoms and not the cause"

_I think I just came. _

With her perfect mix of Spanish and English (I think they call it spanglish?) I feel my desire to make her acquaintance deepen.

_Sort your shit out B, there's a lesson to concentrate on here. _

I continue the lesson in a very blasé manner, after all it's the same shit over and over again. Psychology this, psychology that. All I can think of is the beauty sat over there, in my seat, and the fact that in 10 minutes I get to hit the courts with my best friends and work off some of this stress.

* * *

"Hey Santana, you gonna come to basketball practice? I heard you were gonna try out"

_Did I just hear that right? Did Quinn just say that Santana wants to try out for the basketball team? The same basketball team of which I am captain. _

_Well... Things just got a lot more interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Brittany's POV**

As I head to the newly redecorated changing rooms I find myself overcome with a newfound confidence. Unlike what I'd felt since I caught sight of the mysterious new girl, I wasn't too worried about her attending practice. After all I **am** the captain.

Changing into my baller shorts and Jordan's faster than ever (red and white of course, to coincide with school colours), I head out to the gym to get some more info on the newbie.

Thankfully coach Beiste was just the person to ask.

"She moved here from LA, her dad is some big shot doctor or something and came over to head up the new development at Lima General. She played point guard at her last school, and I thought we could give her a chance to show us what she's got. Hey B, go easy on her okay? I know you're kinda sensitive about this team – it's your life, I get that, but please just keep an open mind okay?"

"Got it coach. Your wish is my command"

Finishing off with my infamous Brittany wink, I notice that most of girls had emerged from the changing rooms, desperately looking for something to do. Normally we would have started our warmup by now but I can't help noticing a certain dark haired beauty hasn't bothered to show.

Since Quinn seemed to have struck up quite the friendship with the new girl I figured my best bet was asking her what the fuck the latina was playing at.

"Yo Quinnie, you seen the newbie anywhere? Not really a great start huh, late for her first practice. Well done. Slow clap it out."

"Hey, go easy on her, I said it'd be cool if she was a little bit late. She had to go get something out her car since she had too many books. Give a girl a break sh-"

Before Quinn had time to finish her sentence Santana walked through the door. Granted I'd only really seen her body from behind, this girl was even more stunning then I'd even imagined.

Her eyes, like dark hazel orbs s.

_I could see myself getting lost in those_

And the most perfect pair of lips. Plump enough, but not too juicy. Just **perfect**.

She's stopped me in my tracks and suddenly I can't remember where I am, let alone formulate a sentence.

"Keep it in your pants B, and stop making it so obvious we don't want to scare her off. Jeez, your cheeks match your shoes. Just talk to her like a normal person would and try not to embarrass yourself."

With a nudge to my side I am pulled back into reality and am able to concentrate on working out what to say.

_Thank god for Quinn. (Don't tell her I said that)_

"Hey, you're Brittany right? Um sorry I'm late, I had to get my shoes out the car. I did mention it to Quinn but I dunno if she passed the message on.."

_Focus B, focus. Oh my god she's so fiiiiine. _

"I..umm yeah that's me. Yeah, no it's cool Q passed on the message, don't worry about it - this time I'll let you off with a warning, but don't let me catch you late again, the laps are calling for you"

Letting out an exasperated laugh I gather the rest of the team. Time for introductions;

"So guys, before we start you've probably noticed that we've been joined by a new face today. This is.." I glance over at her hoping she's on my wave length.

"Santana" she splutters

_Holy shit she's cute when she's nervous_

"So, yeah, um Santana will be joining our practices for the time being and, depending on her skills, she might even be joining us permanently."

With that the whole team appears to be stifling laughs.

_Whatever, let's get these immature assholes moving._

"5 laps to start, and you can add an extra one for every joke you decide to make me the butt of. Got it? Good. Let's go guys! Hustle!"

* * *

Quinn appears next to me as we slowly jog around the outside of the gym. We've trained together since we were like 10 so we know each other like the back of our hand, unfortunately for me though it also means she knows when I'm running faster than normal.

"Where's the fire? Or are you just trying to impress the new girl?"

_Damnit, she knows me too well._

"What? No. Um. Okay fuck it Q you know I can't lie to you. She is so hot though, have you seen her ass?"

"Seen who's ass?" there's that voice again and oh shit did I just get caught out AGAIN?

I felt my blood run cold.

_How long had Santana been listening to this conversation._

She laughs as she overtakes us, giving me a sly wink as she rounds the last corner.

By the time my 5 laps are over I'm clearly struggling for breath more then normal and I'm pretty certain it's 'cause Santana just heard me admit that I'd been checking her out.

_What happened to playing it cool? _

I let Quinn take over for the rest of practice; I can't really deal with being the centre of attention today. Especially not when every time I look at newbie my face goes an automatic shade of crimson. After various drills and a half court friendly to finish off, we're all heading to the changing rooms to shower, get our stuff, and head home.

I don't normally shower with the girls, I hate public bathrooms and stuff it just kinda gross' me out, but (and maybe I'm a perv for thinking this) if Santana's heading in then maybe I could get over this shower nonsense.

Grabbing everything I need from my locker, I head towards the cloud of steam coming from the showers.

"Wahey – captain decided to join us for shower time this time eh?" Quinn whispered into my ear as I step over the threshold.

"Oh shut the fuck up Q, she might realize it's a rare occurrence and realize I'm in here to see her. I mean.. um.. what?"

"Haha you're such a pervert you know that" she says, winking at me with a devilish smile on her face.

"Well you missed her anyway, she left straight after practice. Said she needed to finish up some paperwork in the office. I'm sure if you run you'll catch her"

This is typical Q, she knows I want to run and catch her but I'll die before I let her know she's right. I'll stay, shower, make out like everything's normal and then hopefully I'll still be able to catch Santana in the car park.

So I quickly shower and change, trying not to make it obvious that I'm in a rush, and head out to see if she's still around.

Luckily for me Quinn was right about me being able to catch her. When I got to the car park there she was – sweat still glistening on her body from practice, trying desperately to start her car.

_This is my chance._

"Hey newbie, want a hand with anything?"

To my surprise she doesn't even look up.

"Uh no thanks, I'm sure it'll start eventually - it's brand new so its probably just not used to this cold weather"

_Is this chick for real? Okay, time to treat 'em mean keep 'em keen I think. If I hang about any longer she'll think I'm a stalker or some shit. I'll just walk away and see how that goes._

"If you say so, don't come crying to me when you have to sleep in your car tonight."

_Walk away B, walk away – she'll come to you eventually. They always do._

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I hate starting new schools. Thanks to my dad's job this is like the 3rd school I've been to in the last 4 years. It used to suck so much, but I guess now I'm kinda getting used to it.

The guys always stare and the girls always glare, but it's not like I dress provocatively or anything. I just always get looked at, and I don't know why. I mean come on black skinny jeans and a grey v neck with a pair of vans, that's not exactly someone's typical description of dressing for attention.

So far the day hasn't been too bad; I unloaded my millions of books into my locker and attempted to find my first class. I met this girl, her name's Quinn – she seems pretty chill. She helped me when I got lost searching for AP Sociology. She's the co-captain of the basketball team as well which is an amazing coincidence since I was thinking of trying out later that day. I guess it never hurts to make a new friend.

After a couple hours, my lessons all just seemed to roll into one. One thing I always forget is that school is school, no matter where you're attending it.

As I was heading to last period, AP Psychology, Quinn hurries to catch up with me and links her arm through mine.

"Looks like we're AP buddies" she exclaims with a light chuckle.

"It sure looks that way"

The classroom is decorated pretty cool, there are diagrams of the brain everywhere, photos of Milgram and that pervert Freud plastering the walls. There is even a whole wall dedicated to Zimbardo and his Stanford Prison experiment. I head straight for a seat in the back row, intending to blend in with the rest of the class, but before I can even make it to the first row of desks the teacher is in front of me with a cocky grin on her face.

"Hi, so you must be the new girl, Santana right? I'm Ms Peterson, how about you have a seat over here today honey?"

I can feel her practically undressing me with her eyes as I head towards the seat she'd pointed out for me. I mean don't get me wrong she's young and quite good looking in a certain, professor kind of way – but to tell you the truth she's kind of creeping me out.

Ah but she does have an exquisite ass, I'll give her that. And I can't help but notice I have a great view of it. Coincidence? I think not.

Just as I was putting my stuff out on the desk a leggy blonde all but fell through the door.

"Glad you finally decided to join us this lesson Brittany, have a seat at the back today – I gave your normal place to Santana since I wasn't sure if you'd be attending"

Oh shit I took her seat? Way to go Santana, get hit on by a creepy teacher AND steal the hot girl's seat in less then 5 minutes.

But this blonde girl, Brittany I think her name is, now she is amazing. Her legs are endless and the way she'd been running, a bit of her t-shirt was caught up with her backpack revealing a tiny glimpse of abs that look like they've been crafted by the Gods themselves. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

_Stop staring. Santana Marie Lopez stop staring right now before she sees you and thinks you're a freak. Well she probably already does because you're the new girl and the new girl is always a freak, but stop staring!_

Finally I manage to drag my eyes away from her stunning body, but not before passing a note to my left.

**S: Hey Quinn who's that? x**

**Q: That's B (Brittany to others) she's my best friend and the captain of the bball team. Why?**

**S: Uhh no reason, just don't wanna piss off the wrong people x**

**Q: You're totally crushing on her! Omg are you gay?**

**S: No way why do you think that? I mean I am gay but still.. x**

**Q: Because you are. Admit it.**

**S Fine she's cute x**

When Quinn asks me at the end of class if I was heading over to practice, I had to explain to her that I was gonna be a little bit late and asked her to cover for me with Brittany.

I practically sprinted to my car, I needed to get my Jordan's but I don't want to be late for the first practice, that's so shitty. It just sucks that every new school I go to decides they need to give me about a million different text books on the first day.

After quickly changing into my kit I walk out to join the rest of the team for practice. I see Brittany and head towards her aiming to explain why I was late and pray she wasn't about to make me do any extra laps (that's the last thing I need right now). I give her a simple half-smile and watch as a bright shade of rouge seems to invade her cheeks. It's the cutest thing.

As we're warming up I overhear Quinn and Brittany talking about a girls ass. I can't hear them that clearly but I was also taught it was rude to eavesdrop so I decided to overtake, and remove myself from a conversation I was most definitely interested in overhearing.

_So she's gay too huh? Sweet, at least I found that out without having to pry too much. Moving to Lima could prove to be a pretty good thing after all._

I head to the office straight after practice to grab the final load of paperwork the school wants me to fill out but holy shit, I'm exhausted. My stamina isn't what it used to be back in LA and that plus an extremely stressful day at a new school just took it all out of me. A hot, relaxing bath sounds like bliss right about now.

With all my paperwork collected and a steely determination to get home and relax - I go to start my car but nothing, not a single sound. No splutter, no cough, but more importantly no forward motion.

_This cannot be happening to me. I wonder if Quinn will give me a lift home. WAHHHHH._

I hear the approach of footsteps behind me and I swivel round so I can see who it is.

_Oh, hello beautiful. I mean, shit no. Keep your head down, she cannot see you, wow this is embarrassing as fuck. I bet her car never has problems starting, I've seen her old school '69 cherry red corvette in the parking lot it's probably as flawless as it's driver. _

I avert my eyes and try to look busy by popping the hood and fiddling around for a little bit hoping she doesn't realise I truly have no idea what I'm doing.

"Hey newbie, want a hand with anything?"

"No thanks, it'll start eventually" I reply, mentally cursing myself for not having the ability to just be honest and talk to her like a normal human being.

After coming back with a smug remark about me probably having to spend the night in the school car parking lot, I finally see the flash of cherry red pass me and let out an exasperated breath I didn't even realise I'd been holding.

_I need to get home, or get my car to a mechanics, something. Anything._

Luckily I see Quinn heading my way.

_Thank god for Quinn._

I explain my predicament and she agrees to drive me home in exchange for my life story and a tour around the house of someone whose dad is a 'super rich doctor'. I can only oblige, after all I do want to get home at some point tonight.

After Quinn left there was no longer time for a bath so I sleepily made my way to bed with the intention of a good 10 hour sleep.

That was until my thoughts drifted back to a certain leggy blonde.

_She's going to be the death of me I can feel it._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Brittany's POV**

A whimper escapes my lips before I fully realise what's going on. I feel her hand caressing its way down my body, coming to a rest just above my underwear.

"You feel so good" she mumbles into my ear, lazily licking the underside of my jaw before once again finding my mouth with her beautifully swollen lips.

She moans into the side of my neck as she scrapes her nails down my body. Removing her face from my neck she begins to kiss over the newly formed scratches, differentiating between soft pecks and leaving dark love bites.

The tension between my legs finally becoming too much, I need to be fucked.

Suddenly my underwear is being removed as she plunges two long fingers deep into my core, relieving some of the tension.

My body falls back onto my bed as I try to regain control of my erratic breathing. Watching my chest rise and fall I'm suddenly brought back to the realisation of my surroundings.

There's no Santana. There's nobody else in my bed but me. Just my own fingers and an over-active imagination.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Brittany S Pierce, the name of the girl who is continuously on my mind. Her long blonde hair, her majestic azure eyes, and her body - god her body. Her abs are simply breathtaking. Keeping my stares to a minimum is becoming increasingly difficult whilst we're all in the changing room before and after practices. The minute her shirt is off it seems like there is a certain magnetic attraction between my gaze and her body.

This girl is something else...

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

It's been over 2 weeks now and we've barely discussed anything other then basketball. Every time I go to ask her out I get nervous and start screwing up my words. This has never happened to me before, I never get nervous around girls. It just kinda goes to show that this chick's special to me.

I mean, I know she's into me 'cause she isn't exactly the most subtle when she full on stares at me getting changed after practices, but I still get worried she'd blow me off.

_Sort it out Britt, she isn't even on the team yet and you're the fucking captain. She'd be in idiot to turn down a date with you, you're the most popular girl at this school. Even the fucking guys would date you._

* * *

**1 Week Later (Still Brittany's POV)**

Practices have become tougher than ever and with our first game of the season just days away we've got to keep our focus no matter what. Even if that means figuring out a way to play with Santana, who is now officially part of the team, without staring at her perfect ass.

The inaugural game is away at this prissy little catholic college but it's about an hour and a half drive away, and with the game not scheduled to start until 7pm that Friday - Bieste persuaded principal Figgins to put us up in a hotel for the night.

Coach has already paired up most of the squad into double bedrooms but it still raises the question of what she's going to do when she realises we have an odd-numbered team.

"Rachel you're with Hannah, and finally, I thought maybe the captains might take the newbie under their wings so to speak. Santana you're rooming with Brittany and Quinn."

_WHAT! OH HOLY FUCK! You cannot be serious. This can't be happening right now oh jesus I'm like hyperventilating or some shit. I can't breathe. Fuck! _

"That's cool coach; we'll show her a thing or two about how us girls celebrate after a win" Quinn replies cockily.

Q must've seen how much I was freaking out 'cause I can feel her hand on the small of my back rubbing small circles trying to get me to relax.

"Shit B, calm down – your eyes look like they're gonna fall out your face in a minute. Play it cool. Plus you know this might be your chance, you like her and she thinks you're cute-SHIT"

"She thinks I'm cute? What. How the hell do you know that?"

_What else hasn't she told me?_

"She might've told me in psychology on like her first day….." by now she's desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

"AND YOU DECIDED TO WAIT UNTIL NOW TO TELL ME?"

Instead of answering she just shrugs, putting on her biggest HBIC glare and starts making her way out the gym. But before she could reach the door she yelled out "I thought you were Brittany the Lesbian Whisperer or some shit, didn't think you'd need me to do your dirty work."

_God damnit Quinn you're so lucky that you're my best friend._

* * *

**Santana's POV **

_Coach Bieste is expecting me to share a room with her?! I mean yeah I suppose it's kinda cool that Quinn will be there, she and I have become close recently but COME ON. I can't share a room with HER. Talk about being thrown in at the deep end! What if I snore?! Or worse. What if I fart in my sleep?! Oh my god, I can't do this. _

"Since there are 3 of you in this room I told them to get the family room, one double and a single bed I think. Sound good to you girls?"

We all nod our head in agreement but inside I am a nervous wreck. I just want to scream at coach to let me share a room with any of the other girls, but I can't because I'm the new girl and it might offend Brittany. I guess this is what it feels like to be stuck between a rock and a hard place.

_Fuck._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Game Night - Brittany's POV**

Our first game of the season has finally arrived. We've been prepared for this game for what seems like an eternity and if we don't win this Bieste is gonna want someones head, probably mine.

"Move it or lose it Berry! You can go sit with Hannah or anyone else for all I care, just get the hell out of my seat. Q's mine for tonight, I'm sure you'll get by without her."

I whispered the last part since they're both pretty hush hush about how much time they've been spending together in the last couple months. It's beenan experience, seeing their relationship blossom - but they're still in the closet and I don't intend to blow their cover anytime soon.

Quinn sent me a glare that I'm sure would make even Voldemort quiver. I know I'll be in trouble later.

_Let's just hope she forgets by the time we get to the hotel._

You see, Q and Rachel (last name Berry) have had a thing for each other for near on half a year now. They thought they were being inconspicuous but my gaydar prevailed yet again. It also didn't help that I caught Quinn with her hands down Rachel's pants at a pool party a couple weeks ago.

Q knew I'd never tell anyone – partially because I'm a little bit scared of her - but also because she knows I want her to be happy; and if that's with Rachel then so be it.

_I may be the lesbian answer to cassanova but I'm not heartless. _

* * *

**Santana's POV**

_Why am I late for everything?! Fuck sake. _

As I ran up to the bus (10 minuets late) I notice that coach Bieste is having somewhat of an enigmatic conversation with someone on her phone.

I overhear some of the conversation before being waved onto the bus – "Yeah well we're gonna have to talk about this more when I get home but don't for a second think this is over Scoot. Oh and honey you'd better have the sofa bed made up by the time I get back tomorrow because there is no way I'm sharing a bed with you."

_Uhoh – trouble in paradise. This means Bieste is gonna be in a crappy mood all day and if we lose she's going to be on a warpath. Remind me to stay outta her way. _

As I stepped up into the small yellow school bus I almost walk straight into the resident jump shot champion, Rachel Berry. She's small but that girl has a hell of a shot.

"Sorry" she muttered, glumly looking down at her feet. I catch Britt smirking at the small brunette and wonder what the hell I just witnessed.

"Hey newbie looks like you're stuck with me for this ride" Bieste yells, quickly dragging me out of the clouds.

_Oh my god this is gonna be one hell of a ride. Thank god I remembered to charge my iPod._

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"You need to sort yourself out dude, she likes you and you like her, what more do you need. Just ask her out already!" - I'm trying desperately to get through to my best friend but she's just so god damn stubborn.

_I'd have more luck talking to a brick wall._

"Shut the fuck up Brittany this has nothing to do with you. Not everybody is as alright with the looks and the whispers as you okay! You deal with it brilliantly but there's no way I could live with that. Not after what happened with Puck and the baby"

I remember the day Quinn told me she was gay. I was happy that she finally admitted it to herself, and felt confident in telling me - but I knew she still had a long way to go before she'd be ready to admit it to everyone else. I guess I can't blame her for wanting to keep her and Berry's romance on the down low.

"You can't give me shit until you ask that Latina out over there. This whole journey you've been staring at the back of her head. It's pretty fucking obvious she's got a hold on you – I've never seen you like this before. Especially over a girl!"

"Q, I don't want to talk about it okay – we should be concentrating on the game, not stupid girls."

"I know you did not just call Rachel stupid because you know what I'll do to you if you did"

_Damnit she's so fuckin' protective over the little hobbit._

"I didn't, I didn't I promise, she's clever. Don't hurt me" I put my hands up making a point of my innocence, laughing at the stern face she was pulling.

"Good, and yeah fine whatever – but we can't exactly talk about it later because she'll be in the room with us! Haha you know, if you're not nice to me today I might have to bagsy the single bed.."

"YOU WOULDN'T"

She erupts into a fit of laughter, but I fail to see the funny side of her statement. "Relax, you know I wouldn't. but still.. Be nice. Anyway we're here."

"You're a fucking asshole!" I yell at her, getting my stuff together as she gets off the bus, making her way towards the rest of the girls who were now gathered outside the lobby.

After frantically grabbing all my stuff I noticed that a certain Santana was still fast asleep with her headphones in.

"Hey San" I gently whisper, giving her a nudge - not even realising how easy the nickname had fallen from my mouth.

As she begins to stir awake I realise this is the first time I've ever actually touched her. Finally her eyes flutter open and she turns to face me.

"Hey San, sorry to wake you but we're here, uh .. Do you want a hand with your um, stuff?"

"OH CRAP, why didn't coach wake me? Damn okay well, um yeah if you could just maybe grab that bag for me then I'll get the rest, thank you so much!"

_Shit that's heavy what the fuck did she bring with her?_

As we make our way over to the rest of the girls I can't help but notice the odd look Q's sending my direction.

"What! Can't I help a girl with her shit? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You've never helped me... Not even when I was pregnant. This girl must be special" she mutters before walking off to call for the elevator.

"We're on the 4th floor. The rest of the girls are on the 3rd, including Bieste, so we're the hosts this evening. You get the booze, I'll get the guys. Or girls. You know what I mean." What can I say, Quinn knows how to plan a party.

_What a dork._

"Cool, got it. Santana you coming or what? I'm not lugging your shit about whilst you stand and chat around all day!" I yell, amusedly shaking my head at her as she practically sprints over to us.

"So what's the deal?" she asks.

"I mean normally in LA if it was a home game then we'd go out afterwards and get pizza or something and chill out, what do you guys usually do?"

Quinn and I just look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh young grasshopper – you have much to learn."

_This is gonna be an evening Santana will __never__ forget. _


End file.
